The New Mercer
by NeonNero
Summary: Before Evelyn Mercer was murdered,she met up with a girl who was struggling to find a home for a child,Evelyn decided she would help this child,now she is dead, and Bobby,Jerry,Angel and Jack our left with the new Mercer and avenging their mom's death.
1. Chpt1One

The New Mercer

Rated M For : Rape,Sex,Language,Shootings,Violence,and Drugs.

Before Evelyn Mercer was murdered,she met up with a girl who was struggling to find a home for a fucked up child,Evelyn decided she would help this child,now she is dead, and Bobby,Jerry,Angel and Jack our left with the new Mercer and avenging their mother's death.

Pairings:Bobby/Danny and Jerry/Camile and Angel/La Vida Loca.

AU: Takes Place After Funeral on Friday,when the Mercers our eating Thanksgiving dinner on Saturday . And Jack Does not DIE in this fic.

* * *

Saturday.

*DING DONG*

"Jack,answer it."

"Angel,answer it."

"Jerry,answer it."

"Bobby-"

"Before you even say that,I'll do it."

Bobby got up from his place and wiped his hands,and went to go answer the door. He opened and he was immediately greeted by Detective Green. "Hay Bobby,how ya been?" Bobby accepted the man hug and he escorted to where Bobby's brothers were eating their dinner, Bobby returned to his seat and continued his meal. "Want food Green?" Angel asked.

"Nope,I'm good."Green said."So why are you here Green?" Jerry asked.

"Just to read the note that was found in your mother's safety deposit box." Green said. All the Mercers looked from their meals and Green pulled out the White paper from his jacket pocket and unfolded it.

Dear Boys,

I am writing this note for the good of you boys and her,

I know that something is going to happen tonight and it's going to be bad,

So I have to scribble this down,

3 Weeks ago I had accepted a new Mercer. I Know it's on short notice but please take of her,

Her name is Danny Nero Mercer and she is 17 yrs old, she is 5'5 and she has jet black long hair

with blue streaks,she has several tattoos,she has come to me from violent homes, and boys,

she is just like all four of you mixed into a girl,she has youngness still in her like little Jack,

she has the sarcasm like Angel,she has the appetite in her like Jerry and she has the attitude

like Bobby. Boys,I Hope you take car of her and treat her like she is your own child.

Sincerly,

Evelyn Mercer.

Green placed the note on the table and Jack quickly got it and he looked over at it."She's in my car waiting,would you guys like to meet her?". The Mercers looked up and they nodded their heads. Green pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke in it,"Bring her in,and don't for get to bring her in with the keys.","Okay,over." The boys got up and went over the door and Green opened it and there was a girl and guy fightning over about something,it looked like the girl wanted to punch him but she couldn't because she was handcuffed, Green's partner escorted her with her bags and hockey skates and stuff up to the porch. "Give me the keys." Green ordered,the cop gave the keys and Green unhooked the cuffs from her wrists.

"Dumbass,why don't you tell your shitty partner he needs a dick in his life instead of trying to hit on me okay?" The girl said to Green. Jack turned to Bobby,"Oh yeah,she does have your 'don't fuck with me' attitude." Green handed Danny's file to Bobby and Danny got her stuff and went inside the house.

"She's going to be attending Cass Technical High School as a **Junior **next sememster in Janurary,her birthday is September 5th,and all the rest is in the file." Green said.

"Is she a smartmouth Green?" Jerry asked.

"Well,she's been with me for 3 hours and yes she is a talented smart-mouth."Green said.

"Does she smoke?"Jack asked."I tell you boys,all her facts are in the file."

Green said his goodbyes to the boys and left,The boys went inside to find Danny in the kitchen doing something on the counter. Confused,the guys went over to where she was,her back face towards them,she failed to noticed them.

"Hay.....Danny?" Bobby moved in to touch her and in a quick flashed she turned and whipped out her own baby,her SMK G2000 BB Repeater Air Pistol,"Don't fucking sneak up on me like that or I put a bulllet in your pretty fucking face boy." She put her gun in her pocket,what she was wearing was some black baggy jeans with some checkered vans and she had on a tight black shirt and she had one tattoo that was visible,it was her named on her wrist, _Ma said she had several,probaly on her back_,Bobby thought.

"Dang,what the fuck is your problem bitch?" Bobby asked.

"I Got no problem dumb ass." Danny said and she left the kitchen,the guys followed her and she was now in the living room opening up her bag and taking out her hockey skates.

"You play hockey?" Jack asked. "What's it to you Blondie?","Bobby here plays a little hockey,known as the Michigan Mauler." Jack gave Bobby a look. Bobby smirked "What kind rules do you play whore?" Bobby asked.

"I Don't go by the rules asshole,I just play extreme hardcore hockey." Danny picked up her put and tossed it up in the air and caught it."Wanna play?"

Bobby,Jack,Angel,Jerry said "Yeah."

* * *

The sound of ice skates scratching the ice,cuss words of better play was being shared,Danny started skating as fast as she could,Jack and Bobby were sharing the put and looking for a goal,once Danny caught up with them she pushed Jack to the floor and she pushed Bobby down with her shoulder,all of the boys freaked,nobody ever pushed down the Michigan Mauler,especially not a girl. Danny turned the put around and flicked the put with her stick and made a perfect goal.

Danny skated over to where Bobby layed down on the ice.

"How many games have you been kicked out of?"She asked with a smirk.

"60."Bobby answered and in confusion when she laughed a little evil.

"Funny.....I've been kicked out of almost a hundred."

She laughed again when Bobby's mouth fell in a gape.

"Now,I want to see the **REAL** Michigan Mauler play dirty."

"Bitch....are you ready to meet your maker?"Bobby asked.

"I've been ready,Bobby." Danny answered.

* * *

"Do you and Danny need a tissue or bandages?"

Danny and Bobby shared the exact same amount of wounds. Three scratches on their foreheads,red cheeks,one gash on the neck."Nope,I'm good."Danny said,"Same here."Bobby said,"Well,I must continue. I Am truly sorry about what happened to your mother,only meeting her one time....she made quite an impression,I know it's difficult to deal wiTh financial matters while your heart still greaves for a loved one-"

"How much do we get?"Jack asked and earned a slap upside the head from Danny and Bobby. The older man fidgeted but got up and went to get the remains of the box Evelyn had deposited,"Dude what the fuck?"Danny said."Jack what's wrong with you?" Bobby said taking the papers from Jack.

The man came back with box."This is the remaining contents of your mother's safety deposit box," He set down the box."I'll leave you to look through it."The man said and he walked out of the room. Bobby got the box and opened it,he passed some papers to Jack and Jack passed some papers to Jerry."Birth certificate."Bobby said and he passed it to Jerry.

"Do I got any papers in there?"Angel asked,and Bobby nodded a 'no'."You got papers?"Angel asked Bobby,again the answer was 'no'. Bobby looked through what was left,"Here we go."Bobby said as he found a couple of bills. He counted them,twelve-hundred. He gave three to Angel,three to Jerry,three to Danny and three to himself."What about me?"Jack asked. Bobby looked down and spotted something,"Here have a little jewelery." He said and they started out putting on their jackets."Your serious?" Jack asked."Stop whining."Bobby said.

"C'mon guys,I want to show ya'll something"Jerry said.

* * *

"This is it."Jerry's voice echoed through the room,"So this is your dream Jerry?"Jack asked."Oh yeah."Jerry answered."There's alot of space in here,what are you going to do build some automobiles?"Jack asked. "No,Luxury Lofts,Urban Sufistacation is what I'm talking about." The Mercers were walking in what looked like a abandoned garage,which was really a empty werehouse.

"This whole first floor here is going to offices and store-fronts,'gonna put stain glass windows here."

They stopped at the end and Jack walked away from the group to do his buisness on something,and Danny took out black fat sharpie and started drawing on stuff.

"You got insurance,?

"Why?"

"We could burn this bitch down- "Bobby started to say but Jerry interupted.

"No,we ain't burning shit down,you always 'wanna destroy something."Jerry said."Look at your little brother and sister,man."Bobby said.

"JACK! DANNY!" Jerry yelled. "Sorry,is this the master suite?"The brothers shared a laugh."Hay,Danny you okay?"Angel asked,the 17 year old had not turned around from her drawing.

"What?"Danny asked,she turned and faced her new step-brothers."Oh,my bad Jerry."She put the cap on the sharpie and stuck it back in her pocket,the Mercers walked around a little more.

"This shit all gives a term,the 'Motor City' breakdown a whole new meaning, the hell you going to pay for all this?"Bobby asked.

"Goverment re-development loan,easy to qualify,low-interest rates,yall stick around,might give yall asses a job."Jerry answered. Angel just started laughing out of nowhere. Jack and Bobby took a swig of their beers and turned,Angel muttered something and shook it off. Bobby took a last swig of his beer and chunked it."Let's go get ourselves a real drink."

* * *

Review.!:)


	2. Chpt2Two

Chapter 2

"Your attention please,I'd like to make a toast,to Evelyn Mercer,the greatest mother our five generations we ever had."

Glasses clinked and Jack,Bobby,Angel,and Jerry all downed their shots while Danny sipped on her margarita,for a 17 year old,she knew better not to drink shots before 18. So she just stuck with a casual beer or margarita.

"Johnny pour me a bottle of nice,warm milk for my baby brother Jack."

"Man,I will drink you from under the table."

"We're not talking about sperm Jack,this is whiskey."

*Couple of rounds later*

"Jack drinks Jack,Jack drinks Jack."Jack said as he downed some Jack Daniels in his mouth."Now,that's your brother."Danny said and Bobby answered wit a 'exactly'."Jack likes asscrack and ball sack."Bobby said and Danny and Jerry let out a little laugh."Jack doesn't like ass crack and ball sack,Jack likes boobs,Jack gots fans,Jack's got lots of fans."Jack answered."You shut up now."Angel said and Jack shut-ted up. The guys chatted for a while until Johnny came over.

"I Got stuff about your mom, gangs."Johnny said and Bobby eased in,"Which gangs honey gee?"

"Aw shit,here we go,I knew it."Jerry said."I think I heard something."Johnny said."Dude just let the police do there damn job."Jerry said and Bobby replied "Half the Cops in this town are crooked do you think they give a shit about a liquor store hold-up?"."I tell you man,Green is on our side on this one-" Angel interrupted Jerry,"She is the only one who ever gave a damn,the least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens."

"Why you acting like such a bitch Jerry?"Bobby asked."So ya'll going to shoot up the whole town 'cuz y'all mad?","Why not?"Angel asked.

"It's fun to shoot up people."Danny spoke and Bobby and Angel looked at her.

"You shoot?"Angel asked.

"Why do you think I carry around my baby?"Danny said."C'mon man,the people who did this are probably from the same fucked up streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive man y'all know that."Jerry said.

"Can't all be saints Jerry".Bobby said."Yeah,we can't all be saints Jerry."Jack copied and downed his shot of Jack.

"Alright,cool,"Jerry said as he got up and put on his jacket."Bye Jerry,"Bobby said,"Don't call me when y'all get shot up,this is Detroit in case y'all forgot."Jerry said and he walked out the bar,"Johnny,tell us what we want to hear."

Johnny pulled up a chair and sat on it."You want to know what I heard?"

* * *

9:20

Bobby popped open his trunk of his car and said "What you want?"Bobby asked referring to Angel."Yours.","Man," Bobby pulled a blue rag containing his favorite gun."Be careful with my baby." Bobby took off the rag and wiped the gun and handed it to Angel."Ammo?"Angel asked as he cocked the gun."Yeah it's loaded brother be careful,"Bobby warned."Here you carry that gas can,"Bobby gave to Jack,"We 'gonna do that gas thing?","Yeah we 'gonna do that gas thing."Bobby copied Jack in a mocking voice.

"Nothing that scares people being burnt to death then people being eaten alive," Bobby pulled out a shotgun cocked it,"Want anything Danny?"Bobby asked,"No,I got my own."She proudly held up her gun of her own,"Okay,we're ready to go."Bobby started to shut his trunk but Jack stopped him,"Wait,what do I get?","Want to play with us,hm,here you go sweetheart whack 'em with this."Bobby gave Jack a crowbar,"Thanks,"Jack said."Your welcome."

* * *

The music is pumping in the room and out of no-where some yells "PO-PO IS HERE!!" And every starts screaming and trying to find an exit as Bobby,Angel,Jack,and Danny enter and pretend like their cops. They stop a group of kids who are trying to run and Bobby and Angel point their guns at them while Jack and Danny watch,"Hold UP! You guys got any drugs or alchol on you?!"Bobby yells."We all take urine samples!" Angel yelled."Get your asses out of here now." Realizing they aren't real cops,the group just walks away.

Later everyone exits the building,"THE PO-PO IS HERE!! YALL BETTER RUN MAN THESE WHITE COPS ARE CRAZY!!"Bobby yells in a girl's voice one they find another room,"Everybody put your fucking hands up!"Angel screams in a now pissed off voice as he and Bobby and Danny cocked their guns."Detroit Police I 'wanna see some fucking hands up in the air! Every last one of you!"Bobby yells."Sit your fucking ass down!"Angel says,"Don't fucking move-Sit Down!!" Bobby put his shot gun to a younger males chest and makes him sit down. Bobby knows who the guy because Johnny gave him a perfect description of him.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up!"Bobby yells and the guy doesn't listen."What the fuck yall want?Yall ain't no cops,what the hell yall doing here?"He asked and Danny took the gas tank from Jack and started pouring it on the helpless male,the male started to talk but Bobby stopped him by putting a rag in the boys mouth."No,No,no,no,this is not the talking part this is the listening part okay,so shut your mouth".

Danny looked at the female that was standing a spot and went over there and pointed her gun at her,"What the hell you standing up for?"She asked and the girl answered "It's warm here.","I don't give a shit what it is get your dumb ass over there on the couch. She gave Danny the finger and started walking towards the couch."Here's a little present,"Danny said before she poured gas all over her fake Apple Bottom jeans and her fake hair."Yo,what the fuck bitch?!"She screamed,"Shut up!"Danny yelled and walked over to where her step-brothers were.

"I know your not going to tell me what I want to know so I'm going to light your little bitch ass on fire,"Bobby accepted the cigarette from Jack and showed it to the male."And I'm going to watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off and light all your little friends on fire,is that what you want?"Bobby asked and the male's answer was muffled.

"Which one of your boys shot up that liquor store at a 104th street?"Angel and again his answers were muffled."The police got witnesses,so I don't want hear none of your bullshit."

"Hay!Now is the talking part and you better start saying what the fuck I want,Speak."Bobby said as he took out the rag."Man that shit was countered fit as a motherfucker man,okay,ain't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down man." Bobby punched him right in his mouth while Danny laughed,"How you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't their."Bobby asked,"Cuz,the police said those people weren't killed eleven,"He said."So what?"Bobby asked,"So they turn the court lights off at 10."Danny looked at her watch,"9:47 Bobby let's go,"Bobby nodded and he grabbed the male by the shoulder and started to drag him off.

"Bastards got to stay in school."Bobby said as they made their exit. Angel hit the guy with his gun and the male made a irritated sound,"That's what you get for your slut calling my sister a bitch!"Angels said."Hope yall have a very nice evening,"Jack said as they left.


	3. Chpt3Three

Chapter 3(Note this story is going to be similar like the movie)

"10:02 and these fucking lights are still on."Bobby said.

"You better know who did this homeboy."Angel said and looked at Bobby,"This is bullshit,let's pop this motherfucker right now." "Yo,man take it easy."Jack said,"Shut up Jack,"."Yo,man there going to shut off!!"He repeated twice and then a click sound was made and the lights turned off. "He's fucking lucky Bobby."Danny said."Told 'ya,man get off of me man,yall don't know who your messing with man,questioning me about the lights being off and all that,"He said but was cut off by Angel and Danny's hitting to his gut."Shut the fuck up,you talk to much." Danny delivered a few more punches to him and Jack hit him to about once or twice.

* * *

Bobby,Danny,Jack and Angel arrived home around 10:30 after dumping the guy off at local dumpster,Angel was greeted by La Vida Loca dragging him up the stairs and Bobby,Jack and Danny just sat at the family table talking about things.

"So Danny,what's your story? I told you mine and Jack told you his,what's yours?"Bobby asked. They were drinking some hot tea Jack had made and exchanging stories.

"My story is worse than yours and Jacks,do you still want to hear it?"Danny asked and Bobby nodded.

"Well,my mom she kicked me out of the house when I was 10 because I jumped into the gang life,then at 12 I was founded by this women who worked for a adoption agency and I went through four different homes before Evelyn found me and decided to adopt me. The first home was bad because every-time I'd fuck up something I get one of my activities taken away,like TV and video games. The second home was the worst of them all because my step father used to beat me and rape me every-time he felt like it,he would make me do the horrible things to his friends when they would come over,and finally one day I had planned to kill him,when he was knocked out I sneaked in to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and started stabbing him over and over,once he was dead I buried the knife under a growing tree and called 911 and reported that my step-father had committed suicide when he really didn't. The third home I went to was not really a home. I lived in a basement,I had to cook,I had to basically make it look like good family home when it really wasn't,the step-mother I had was basically trying to poison me every chance she got,so one day I turned the tables and I poured rat poison in her drink and I watched her die and I just started laughing because she was begging for it to stop. Called 911,told them she died because of alcohol poisoning. The fourth home,I ran away. I hated it. Then Evelyn came and she adopted me,I met her 3 times before she died and she was a good lady. She told me about 'yall,I thought 'y'all wouldn't like a girl coming into the Mercer family but I just didn't want to go back to the fourth home."

"What happend at the fourth home,Danny?"Jack asked as he pour himself more tea."I don't really want to talk about it."Danny said as she yawned.

"Where do I sleep?"Danny asked."Well,you could sleep with Cracker Jack or me or the couch,your choice?"Bobby said.

"I'll sleep with you Bobby,where's your room?"Danny asked as she got up and put her cup in the sink."It's at the end to your right."Bobby said and Danny went to go get her bags and she went upstairs.

"You like her?"Jack asked grinning."Shut it you fairy,I don't."Bobby snapped at his younger brother,"It's okay if you do,just remember,'yall ain't blood-related."Jack said and he got his and Bobby's tea and put them in the sink and went upstairs,Bobby sighed._ I need a 10 minute walk_,Bobby thought as he grabbed his jacket and left his house to go for his walk

* * *

Danny yawned as she got ready to take a shower,she grabbed her little radio and popped in her 'Danny's Soft Relaxation CD' in the radio and the first tracked that played was Selena's Dreaming Of You. She started humming the song as she grabbed the mini radio and went in the bathroom and closed the door and locked it,then she put the radio on the toilet seat and she stripped naked,she put her long blue streaked hair in a bun and she went in the tub and pulled the shower curtain and turned the 'HOT' knob and moaned as the hot water hit her body. Her tattoos shining as the moonlight hit her body,Bobby was right,she had a tattoo of multiple stars just below her waistline,and she had a huge blue and black cross that covered her back and stopped before the cross could interfere with the stars. She had one more tattoo and this one was located in the back of her head and it said,in cursive writing,"Forever Falling". She grabbed her lavender scented body wash and poured a generous amount on a rag and started to wash herself. Once she was done,she rinsed and turned off the hot water and she pulled the shower curtain open and got out. Wrapped herself in a towel and walked into Bobby's room.

* * *

_So much of a walk_,Bobby thought,the plan of walk didn't go through,first there was to much snow and then there were to much bitches trying to get a taste of him. _Dumb-ass hookers need to stay away before they get killed_,Bobby thought. Bobby shrugged of his jacket,hanged it up,and he went upstairs. He smilingly didn't know about the brunette in his room changing. He opened the door and saw Danny putting on her bra,Danny noticed him and quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself,"Bobby can you wait until I'm finished,please?"She said.

"O-oh,s-sorry,my b-bad."He stammered. Bobby quickly got out and waited. He got a glimpse at her breasts,knowing that,that was his little step-sister,he couldn't but think that her rack was nice_. She got to be between C and a D..stop thinking like that Bobby...but she's feisty,I like it...Bobby stop thinking like that. _The two little voices battled until Danny's voice was heard_. _"Okay you could come in,"Danny said from the room." Bobby walked into the door and saw her,she was dressed in Elmo matching pajama's,"And you act like a total bad ass when you are wearing kid's pj's."Bobby said as he grinned.

"Don't hate on Elmo,appreciate him."She said,Danny out on some black socks and slipped into the bed,"You coming to bed?","Yeah..."Bobby said. Bobby went in to get his clothes and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done,he came back to his room to find Danny already asleep,her black

* * *

Review.!


	4. Chpt4Four

Chapter 4

Sunday,9:52 AM.

Angel,Bobby,Danny and Jack were at the liquor store their mom was shot at. The door of Jerry's car slammed shut and Jerry walked to wear his step-siblings were. "Alright,I'm here,what?"Jerry said."Last Night,we found out it was made up,the witness was paid and the whole gang story was bullshit."Angel said."You serious,man?"Jerry asked.

"Afraid so,whoever is the witness better fucking pray that we ain't gonna fuck 'em to badly."Danny said. Danny & Jack turned just as a old guy was opening the shop,the Mercers walked over to the man.

"Can I help 'yall with something?"The man asked.

"Yeah,if we could just have a moment of your time sir,Evelyn Mercer was our mother."Jack said crossing his hands."She was a good lady,liked her very much."He said as made a hand jesture."Let's come inside,it's freezing out here."He said and he opened the door to store. Once they got in Bobby asked for the man to put on the tape of the night when their mother was shot. The man said a brief 'yes' and he went to go get the tape. The man came back with a small TV and a tape. He hooked up the TV and put the tape and fast forwarded to 10:58. There Bobby,Angel,Jerry,Jack,Danny all saw their mother get shot to death.

"Supposedly there was a witness that told the police it was gang shooting,you know anything about that?"Bobby asked and you could tell he wanted to cry by the saddnes in his voice.

"The police talked for a long time with one man,"The guy said."Do you remember what this guy looks like?"Bobby asked.

"Comes in for gatorade after the game,big guy always wear sweats,never a jacket,even in the snow. Has a dog and you know a 'fro."He jestured to his head.

"Like a afro,like Ben Wallace the basketball player."Angel said and the guy nodded."Pistons,yes yes Ben Wallace."The guy stammered.

"Go play basketball alot?"Danny asked."Yes,yes at the gym in the high school."The guy said.

"Thank You for your time we must be leaving now,got a basketball player to catch."Danny said and all the Mercers exited the shop and started walking fast towards the High school gym.

"Won't no gang-shooting,was an exacution,they set mom up,set her up!"Bobby said his nostrils flaring."Let's go!"Danny said once they found the gym.

* * *

When Danny,Bobby,Jack,Jerry,Angel arrived in the High School gym a game was occuring,"Guys ready?"Bobby asked."What are we going to do?"Danny asked."What's plan Bobby?"Jerry asked,"Thinking of it Jerry."Bobby answered."We 'gonna get killed"Jack said,"Wh't 'cha mean we white boy?"Angel said not really looking for a answer from Jack."You reay?"Bobby asked Danny,not really knowing what Bobby was really going to do Danny just nodded. Danny and Bobby walked towards the center of the court."Here we go,"Jack said. Bobby holded up his hand as the scoreboard made a buzzing sound.

The referre walked up to Danny& Bobby and started talking shit. "I don't know what the hell 'yall thinking ,but 'yall better get the hell 'outta 'ere".

"We'd love to but we can't."Bobby said and he grabbed the ball from the referee and started playing saying "Yeah,I got it now," and "I got this motherfucker now,".

"Bitch you better give me-" One tall basketball player approached Bobby and attempted to grab the ball but Bobby hit and pushed him down to the floor while Danny protected Bobby before anyone could do anything. & Then everyone started grabbing Bobby & Danny as to stop a fight from breaking out,Bobby and Danny pulled out their guns and everyone immdeiatly backed up. Jerry went up to them and already started telling Bobby and Danny to put up their guns or someone would call the police. Danny put away hers but Bobby didn't."Woah,Woah,no need to grab us,just 'wanna talk for a second,"Bobby said."Bobby,gun?"Jerry said.

"Shut up and listen,My name is Bobby Mercer and this is my sister Danny Mercer and my brother Jerry Mercer,some of you probaly knew my mother,some of you probaly knew she was shot about a week ago across the street..."As Bobby continued Danny ditched Jerry and Bobby to go wait with Jack,Danny didn't like being in front or in center of crowds that much,it made her claustraphobic.

"What happen?"JAck asked Danny,"I hate being in center of a crowd,makes me claustraphobic....see anyone of a suspect?"Danny asked."Yeah,"Jack nodded,"the guy with a Red cap and fake chain with a blue jacket and black backpack,looks like he's ditching,'wanna catch 'em?"Jack asked and Danny nodded and they started walking towards the guy,he left the gym and started to find a exit. Once he couldn't escape he saw another pair of doors and started fast-walking towards them. Danny and Jack caught with him,"HEY KID!"Jack yelled and the boy started running and Danny & Jack started running towards him,"No running in the halls,"Jack satmmered as he was running,"We just want to talk!"Danny yelled. The guy found the door and was hoping to run throught it but when he got to it he was pushed and Jack and Danny grabbed him,Jack on the left and Danny on the left.

"Get off me man,"The guy said,"Why you runnin'?" Jack asked,"Get off me," the guy that was behind the door came in and it was Angel.

"Man I don't kno' nuthin',"The guy said,"Why don't you shut up?"Jack said not really looking for a answer.

"You got something to tell me youngster'...Danny go get Bobby and Jerry."Angel said and Bobby went to go get Bobby and Jerry.

"Back the fuck up!"Jerry yelled,"I'm looking for who killed my mother!"Bobby yelled,still pointing the gun at everybody."You all tell me who I can find him and you could finish your game!"Bobby yelled,the people all around him still not giving a care what he wants,Danny came through the parallel doors and gave him a sign to come over here.

"I aprecciate y'all very much,you've all been very outstandeing citizens,Asta lava loco,enjoy the rest of your game!"Bobby said and put his gun in the waistband of his jeans and dropped the ball."Crazy as hell,"Jerry mummured referring to Bobby. They both followed Danny.

"What do we got here?"Bobby asked as he Jerry and Danny approached the male that had been trying to ditch,"Bobby meet Keenan,Keenan meet Bobby,something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."Angel said."What's his name Keenan?"Bobby asked.

"Damian....my brotha'."Keenan said looking down."Your brother? E'h shit these our my brothers and my sister."Bobby said and Keenan looked and observed Bobby's so called siblings.

Keenan looked back at Bobby," 'Nawh' 'dawg he my real brother."Keenan said,"Yeah,these our my real brothers,this is Angel,I'm Bobby,this is Jack and Jeremiah and Danny."Bobby said. Kenen locked eye contact with Danny's features,the younger Mercer was wearing tight skinny blue jeans with her Vans and she had a big black sweater that said 'No Mercy',her long hair was pulled in a blue ribbon."Shithead stop starin' at me."Danny said and Keenan snapped out of his trance. Fear washed over him as the brothers gave him a look that said 'Do you want to end your life now?',"OK,what about you and Damian still close,live with you?"Bobby asked,"I ain't telling you shit."Keenan said.

Danny suddenly punched him and yelled,"For fuck's sake answer it the question," Kenen wiped the blood off his jaw,for a seventeen year old,she could punch hard.

"Ok,he lives with me but I ain't telling you the rest."Keenan said,"I wouldn't sell out my brothers or my 'sis either,"Angel said."Ok,"Bobby said and he grabbed Keenan's backpack,unzipped it and gave it to Danny and Angel so they could look through it,"Look we just want to talk to him,ask him a few questions,is he 'gonna co-operate?"Bobby said and Kenene gave a short chcukle."Bobby,"Danny said and handed Bobby a paper,"Lives in the gardens,just over there,"Danny said and pointed to where it was. Bobby smirked ,"Enjoy the rest of the game,don't worry about it." Bobby said and Jack tooked the paper from Danny and looked at it,it was the kids report card,"Nice grades,better stay in school,"Jack said and gave the card back to Keenan,Jerry looked at the necklace that was around Keenan's neck.

"What is that aluminum?"Jerry said,the necklace was a fake.

"Shit,doesn't even spin."Jack said and the Mercers left Keenan.


	5. Chpt5Five

Chapter 5

"Don't get it,why would someone hire a goddamn killer to shoot ma?"Jerry said breaking the thick tension,they were all crept up inside of Bobby's car.

"Here's an idea,wait for the tin-head to get to get back and we'll ask him."Bobby said,"Y'all do what y'all go to do,I got gymnastics,c'mon let me out."Jerry said and Bobby,Jack and Angel let out a chuckle and Danny let out a giggle fit."Got your leotard on Jerry,?"Bobby asked while laughing.

"Go to hell man,I got a schedule to keep,girl's got gymnastics and I 'gotta take 'em,c'mon."Jerry said and Bobby pushed up his seat and his door," 'Wanna take Cracker Jack with you,he's very flexible."Bobby said.

"Bobby your the one who took ballet."Jack said."Bye Jere-Jere!"Danny said,"See y'all."Jerry yelled and went to his own car.

Bobby pushed his seat down and closed his door and they waited. After hearing the rush of the winds and hearing Jack's singing for awhile Danny could'nt help but ask "Jack you have a smoke?",Angel and Bobby looked at her in a quick flash."What?"She asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Your seventeen years old and your asking for a smoke from a ninteen year old?"Angel asked completely aware of the problem.

"Yes?"She said.

"And your completely aware it fuck ups your lungs?"Bobby said.

"Been knowing since thirteen."Danny said.

"And your fucking knowing that he is over the influence and your under?"Angel said.

"Yup,"She said. She didn't care either she was underage to smoke,she just did it.

"Nope,you will not have a smoke until you turn eighteen and that is final."Angel said.

"What about the bars?"She asked."You got bars?"Jack asked,"Yeah,why?"she said,Angel and Bobby were confused,they had no idea what bars were.

"Can I have some?"Jack said,"How much?"Danny said."What the fuck are bars?"Bobby asked."Dinosaur shaped candy's,"Danny said even though that was the complete opposite of the word, the real meaning bars were a short term for a type of pill that makes you high and dizzy."We'll talk later,"Danny whispered referring to Jack,Jack nodded and returned to his drawing on the window,once he wiped a whole palm on the window,realization hit his face as he saw the guy walking into the Garden's."Oh that's him,it's him!"Jack yelled and Bobby and Angel quickly got out the car and Jack and Danny followed suit,the four Mercers started jogging the the apartments and once they got in,they found the guy near the elavators.

"Yo Damian,"Bobby yelled and pulled out his gun,"You Damian?"Bobby asked and the male quickly got in the elevators and quickly pushed the buttons to his floor. Once Bobby,Danny,Jack and Angel got to the elevator,it was getting to be closed completely,Bobby kicked the door with his leg hoping it would open."Who are these guys man?"The male asked in no one particular.

"Jack stay here and tell me when it stops."Bobby said and he and Danny and Angel went to the stairs,once they got to the fifth floor the number had stopped. Jack looked at it just in cased it started to move,it didn't."Sixth,it stopped."Jack said and he ran to where the stairs were located.

"C'mon Angel,we're almost there,C'mon."Bobby said,Danny and him were going as fast as they can and Angel looked like he needed water or something.

"Sixth! He stopped at sixth!"Jack yelled and Bobby groaned in frustration,once Bobby and Danny got to the sixth floor they opened the door and jogged to where Damian was standing,Bobby and Danny stopped about a few feet away from Damian and pulled out their guns."Damian I jus' 'wanna ask you a few questions."Bobby said,"I got something for your asses,"Damian showed off two black dogs that looked like they would love of a taste of Mercer flesh. Fear washed over Danny and Bobby like a flooding city.

"Bite their asses Chucky,"Damian said and let go of the dogs and the dogs started running towards the oldest Mercer and the youngest Mercer.

"Oh shit,"Danny and Bobby both yelled at the same time,Bobby started shooting at the dogs,"Don't you shoot my dogs man!"Damian yelled. One of the dogs jumped on Bobby and knocked Bobby down and started biting Bobby while the other one started biting Danny's leg,"Fuck!!!"Danny screamed in pain as the dog bit at her ankle,she tried to kick the dog away but the dog jumped on her and made her fall,Bobby and Danny started yelling in pain,Angel finally regained strength and he reached the sixth floor and opened the door and he saw his brother and sister getting mauled by dogs. Danny say Angel and yelled "Help us!!". "The dog trying to eat me man help me!!"Bobby yelled.

"Hold on!"Angel said and went the other way,he came back with a fire extinguisher and pushed the nozzle and hosed the dogs away,Angel threw the weapon and helped Danny and Bobby up. They ran to the room and closed the door so the dogs won't get back in,"Where you at playboy!?"Angel asked/yelled,"Give me something to put in my eyes,"Bobby said,some of the contents in the fire extinguisher got in his eyes and hurt him,Angel saw a cup of ice water and gave it to Bobby,"Hear put that in your eyes,"Angel said and handed to Bobby,Bobby put some of it in his eyes and blinked a couple of times,Bobby and Angel ran to the window and saw Damian using a rope to get himself down to the ground,Damian shot a two or three bullets at Bobby and Angel but missed,"Shit!"Bobby yelled."Y'all don't 'kno who y'all messin' with!"Damian yelled and shot a few more.

Angel shot at Damian but Damian managed to block the shots."Give me my gun,give it,I ain't playin' with this dude,I just wanna' talk!"Bobby said and took the gun from Angel and Damian shooted at Bobby,Bobby ducked and saw the meat cleaver,he got it and yelled "You 'goin down now!" before jamming the cleaver into the rope. Damian yelled as he fell hard on the snow-covered pavement back down.

"IS HE DEAD?"Danny yelled."Naw' he ain't dead,he's just fucked up,c'mon lets go talk to him now."Bobby said.

* * *

Danny,Bobby,Jack and Angel walked out of the apartments and went to where Damian had fallen."Man you must be freezing!"Jack yelled,Angel saw Damian's gun he picked it up and put in his pocket while saying,"Mine now playboy,"as they approached Damian.

"You know why we here Damian?"Bobby asked,Damian breath was hypervaiting and it looked like he shoud've put on a thicker jacket.

"C'mon man....call a...a-ambulance.."Damian stammered."An ambulance?For the dog bites,we'll be okay..you give me a name and I'll call nine one one,I 'wanna kno' who shot up that liqour store now!"Bobby said. "Man I...I didn't shoot no-one,"Damian said his breaths becoming more louder as he struggled to keep himself warm as possible.

"Speak up,can't here you playboy,hard to here with all this wind."Angel said just teasing Damian."If we leave nobody is 'gonna hear you out hear anyway."Angel said.

"He ain't 'gonna make it out here with that leg."Jack said.

"These two fools paid me a few dubs if I saw some gangster shit go down,alright...but I didn't shoot no-one."Damian said."Alright your going to turn into a fucking black frosty if you don't tell us the names,"Danny said,"C'mon man....I c-can't say nothing..,"He said.

"Fair enough,your 'gonna die right here,"Bobby said and he and his sibilings started to walk away from Damian ignoring his plea's of pain.

"Think he 'gonna break?"Angel asked,"It's a matter of time,"Bobby said,"You sure?"Angel asked and him and Bobby turned to see Jack and Danny looking back at him,"Turn around dicklick!"Angel yelled,"What the fuck are y'all looking at?"Bobby asked not wanting no answer."He's caving let's go ask again."Danny said and they went back to Damian,"Name?"She asked."Where can we find 'em?"Angel asked.

* * *

Around 9:20 PM. Casino Resturant.

Jack,Danny,Angel and Bobby walked into the Casino resturant and stopped at the entrance wing looking for their guys. After Damian had told them who to look for and what time they were going to be there, the Mercers forgot about him and left and went home and waited. So now,here they were.

"Goatee,goatee,look for a man in the goatee."Angel muttered to himself. Jack nudged Bobby,"There he is,"He said."Where?"Bobby asked and Jack pointed to the guy,"Right there the guy with goatee,"Jack said and Bobby put Jack's arm down,"I see him Jackie,"He said._ Oh shit,we're blown.._Danny thought as she saw the guy's partner tell him to look at them.

"I see him,c'mon..."Bobby said and reached for his gun at the waistband of his jeans. The guy with the goatee took out his gun and shot at them. The Mercers ducked just in time as the bullet went to them. The guys started running for the back exit, Bobby and his sibilings started running to the back exit,Jack was in front but he tripped over something and fell,he quickly tried to get up but some other assholes started getting in the way of Bobby,Danny,Angel and jACK'S way,they tried to block them but the Mercers quickly got past them.

Jack ran through the back exit pulled out his shot gun and shot the tires of the guy's tires,immediatley the driver lost control but regained it. "You go,girl!"Bobby said but not referring to Danny,to Jack instead."Let's get these motherfuckers!"Bobby said and all four of them quickly ran to Bobby's car,got in,and took off chasing the other car.

"Punch it Bobby Punch it!"Angel yelled,"I got no tracks,don't know where the fucking street is!"Bobby said,Bobby's car was up on the other car's tail,but when the other driver drifted to make a turn,it landed it,but Bobby's didn't,Bobby's car smashed into a another car and fucked up Bobby's right side of his car,Danny and Jack were pushed to the right side and Danny's head hit the window,breaking the glass,"FUCK!!"She yelled in pain."Danny!"Jack yelled he scooted over to Danny's side and he saw her hand holding the left side of head,"You okay?"He asked,"It fucking hurts Jack,"She said and she sounded like she was on the verge of crying."Just keep pressure on it,"Angel said."Shit! Just fucked up the whole side of my fucking car!"Bobby said,he regained control and continued chasing the other car."Are you 'gonna get these guys before they kill us?"Jack asked,"Buckle up Jack,and make sure Danny doesn't get more fucked up!"Bobby yelled. Shots were fired from the other car and they tried to shoot Bobby's car but failed,"Shit!Where the hell is that shot gun Jack?"Bobby asked,Jack looked at the shot gun and looked to see if there was any more shells. "No shells!"Jack said,"Stop arguing!"Angel said,"Shut up! Angel roll the window down and bust some shots!"Bobby yelled,"Alright Bobby,put one in the back of they head,"Angel yelled and began firing,his 5th shot broke the back window of the other car and shot the driver in the shoulder.

"You got 'em!"Bobby yelled,the other car hit a big pile of snow and which had caused them to hit another pile of snow and had made them stop and now,the driver was pushing on the pedal trying to get out of the big chaos that's about to happen.

"Jackie you got your's and Danny's seabelts on!?"Bobby asked and Jack nodded,"Hold Danny and hold on!..Watch this!"Bobby yelled,Jack grabbed a hold of Danny and put her into a tight hug,but carefully so he won't hurt Danny's wound on her head. Bobby pushed on the gas petal so hard that when he ran into the other car,he pushed them out of the snow and yet Bobby's car twisted into a 360 degrees turn and stopped,Bobby pushed on the gas petal again and regained it's speed and began chasing the car again. Angel and the other guy in the other car began shooting at each other again,but Bobby's car hit something hard and Angel's waist up fell out of the window,"Oh shit!"Jack screeched and he let Danny go for a second so he could Angel back in,"Get you ass in here!"Bobby trying to help Angel get back in while driving the car. Angel got back in and took a little breath,Bobby heard a loud screeching sound and looked out,two of his tires were experciencing a blow-out.

"Shit! We got a fuckin' blow-out!"Bobby yelled,"Bobby let's just stop the car okay,Ok Bobby just stop!"Jack tried to reason with Bobby but Bobby didn't listen."Shut Up Jack,protect Danny and don't let her get fucked up okay,we almost got them."Bobby said. Bobby chased the other car for about two minutes until they got past the bridge. Bobby's car got right behind the other car and pushed it,making the other car lose a little balance,"I got 'em,I got 'em now!"Bobby said, he drove past the other car and Bobby let himself lose a little speed and he stopped and speeded a little more and kept on tring to drive into the other car. Boddy did it another time and succeeded,the other car was driving in speed but it was turning in circles also,"Danny! Jack! Hold On!"Bobby yelled and Jack and Danny held each other and Bobby made his car drift and the already fucked up side hit the other car and the other car flipped backwards three times before landing on it's front.

"Yeah!","Woah!"That's what I'm talking about Bobby!",Danny put on a weak smile as she saw her brothers cheer for what they had done."Danny you okay?"Angel asked,"Despite the pain I feel good!"She said,even though the hard hitting pain she was having,she still felt good. Bobby stopped his car and all for of them got out,Bobby and Angel started jogging up in fornt of Danny and Jack,they pulled out their guns,"Jackie,Danny wait here.."Bobby said.

Punches,kicks,cuss words were being heard from where Angel and Bobby were. Shots were fired after a while and Danny and Jack turned around so they won't see the deaths of the two other males. Bobby and Angel came walking over to where Danny & Jack were,"Let's go Jack!" Bobby said,"C'mon Danny.."Angel said and all four of them got in the fucked up car and drove home.


	6. Chpt6Six

Chapter 6.

Monday 11:57 AM.

Bobby was getting his dog bite patched up from Sofi,Danny had already gotten her dog bites patched up and her wound on her head was just a medium sized cut and it was located were her right temple was. Sofi put some liquid medicine on a cotton ball and touched Bobby' bite, Bobby let out a loud pain noise,"Suchh a pussy Bobby.."She said,"Give it a break will you?"He said."Should be against the law for dogs bite you.." she muttered,"AY' 'yo police in the house!"Angel warned."Get me something to cover my arm.."Bobby oreded Sofi,"Hurry up...Danny put the guns under the sofa..."Danny nodded and quickly put her,Angel's and Bobby's guns under the sofa,she grabbed a blanket to cover her legs and she rested the right side of her head on a plush pillow on the sofa,Sofi bought a pink desinghed robe for Bobby and put it on him,Bobby groaned at the color and quickly went to the living room and relaxed on the sofa with Danny and put his feet up on the table.

"Angel...may we come in?"Green said even though him and Fowler were already in the kitchen."Y'all already in,Cops are always welcome at the Mercers,makes us feel safe and cozy,just the way we like it..."Angel said,"Woooh' ain't you sexy..."Green said taking the note on Bobby's robe,Bobby stood up and walked over to where Green and Fowler were.

"Thank you...Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I boned him for it..."Bobby joked,Green noticed the blood coming from Bobby's hand and running down his fingers."Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brothers house about not interfering with our with our investigation?"Green asked."Oh no no no,turkey cuttin'...,hockey...a little Mercer family tradition...'Member that don't you Green?You played hockey..boys could be pretty rough out on that ice...especially Danny,she could knock you down with a push of that fucking hard ass shoulder of hers and you'll go down as a rock...I know...she did it on me.."Bobby said and smiled. Danny gave a weak smile too,"Where's your car,Bobby?It's not outside.."Green said and Bobby fidgeted and then Sofi spoke,"We left it at Jeremiah's...","Yeah..Jerry drove us home,you know Volvo's are one of the safest cars out there,Volvo's are incredible man when it's a blizzard out there,"Angel said but Fowler interrupted."Fascinating...ay' Gretzky you know what this?"Fowler asked and held up a small plastic bag which contains a piece of hair."Hair from you wife's tit?"Bobby asked hinting a tiny bit of sarcasm."Try it from your thick skull,forensics's took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning.."Fowler said and Bobby flashed a quick smile."Fishing for a confession with a fony hair huh'? That's a old one boys..C'mon Green..."Bobby said and he went to go sit back on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"You know when I know you got my hair off a dead body right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me girls.."Bobby said."Ok and you tell me what they told you..you think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn is that it?"Green asked. "No idea what you talking about man.."Bobby asked and Angel spoke up."Green how do you go from pettie thug...to contract killer...and if they were professional shooters like you said..they would've never told us who were they were walking for anyway...even if they got one hell of and ass woopin'" he said and Fowler chuckled,"You think your pretty cute don't 'ya? you do and everybody's a smart guy till' I bust them in the mouth.."Fowler said and he walked over to Angel and Angel stood up,already ready to beat Fowler to a bloody pulp. Green got in between them,"Hold on this ain't what I'm here for..Stop!...Look Bobby if you got something you give it to me and if it's something vitle we will run with this..but don't try to take over Detroit by your damn self..keep knocking on the devil's door long enough and sooner of later someone 'gonna answer you.."Green said and Bobby nodded.

* * *

"Victor I swear I didn't know..."

"SHUT UP! I Want to know who killed the shooters now!"

* * *

"What bastard hired these guys?"Bobby asked,he,Danny and Angel were looking at the looking in the males Bobby and Angel killed license and wallets.

"That's Morene's brother right?"Bobby asked,"Yeah..."ANgel replied,"C'mon let's go take a look...",Bobby and Angel and Danny and Jack got up and was starting leave when Sofi blocked the doorway,Bobby,Danny and Jack groaned in frustration,"Now Sweetie...wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together,hm? 'Cuz I seem to remember me spending two hours kitchen.."She said,"Baby we got some important shit to deal with right now,Angel said,"She's so La Vida Loca.."Bobby said making a coo coo gesture,"Shut up Bobby,don;t start with that crap.."Sofi said,"Can y'all not argue?"Angel asked and he was ignored and Danny and Jack let out small giggles from the sidelines."You know what I want a girlfriend like you...",Sofi yelled something in something in spanish that Bobby couldn't understand,"Can we go?"Bobby asked,Sofi turned to Angel,"Angel...you said this time was different."She said and walked away with unshed tears in her eyes,Bobby put his hands to his heart and said,"I mommy,your breakin' meh' corazon'...chica."He said and Danny and Jack shared a laugh.

"She's getting real comfortable here huh? What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man,the tough guy,you know it's a shame to know that little Jackie and Danny are down to ride...Let's go Jackie & Danny! Say goodbye to y'all's big sister guys let's go!"Bobby said and Danny nodded her head and Jack just smiled and they both followed Bobby out to the car,"

"Y'all 'gonna leave me to?"Angel asked and Bobby put on his jacket and Danny put on her sweater and Jack decided not to waer a jacket,"Give me 15 minutes man,"Angel said,"She's addictive..."Jack said and closed the door behind them."Man...Sofi!"Angel yelled and went into the kicthen,he heard a loud vibrating sound,"Sofi...baby.."He said and saw Sofi on top of the washer with her legs spread and he smiled,"Just like when we were sixteen..."Sofi said,"my favorite room in the house..."Angel said,"Are you ready to set it to speed?"

* * *

Awhile later.

*Little knocks*

"Uh ah...yeah..uhh.."Sofi moaned as Angel grind-ed into her,More louder knocks were heard and Angel and her turned when they heard the knocks,Sofi put on Angel's jacket and Angel put on his thermal and left her to go answer the door,he opened it,"Who are you?"Angel asked,"Uh hi..I'm with State Farm, I have a question or two about your mother's insurance policy?"He asked and Angel let the old guy in and the guy let him in and the guy put his briefcase on the coffee table,opened it and took out call cards,"It's inherit that I speak with Jeremiah Williams immediately,the check is being processed,but none the less some red flags have been raised.."He said and Angel accepted the card and asked,"Red flags?","Well it's an unusual high pay off for a simple life insurance...for the last two years the premium was payed via check from you brother's bank account,and when your brother's criminal record and your brother's bankruptCy it's our responsibilty to investigate.."He said,"So Jeremiah's broke.."Angel said,Sofi came into the room and got between them.

"Excuse me to interrupt,Angel can I ask you a question?"Sofi asked,"Yeah baby.."Angel said and Sofi held up two packs of condoms,"What the hell is this?"Sofi asked completely aware of what they are. Angel fidgited,"Those are breath mints baby give me one sec'.."Angel said and Sofi threw the condoms at his chest,"Angel who did you buy them for?"She asked,"Put the coo coo back in the clock baby I brought them in Vegas way before I even knew I was coming here..."Angel said,"Who are they for?"Sofi asked almost raising her voice,"For no one.."Angel replied. "I must be leaving..."The man said and started to get his things but Angel stopped him,"Please sir please..."Angel pleaded,"Baby look if we 'gonna talk let's talk out side.."Angel asked and Sofi pushed him,"Okay fine you 'wanna talk outside! Well fine we'' talk outside!"Sofi screeched and Angel followed her outside,once Sofi was in the other room,Angel locked her out,"PENDAJO!"She screeched banging her fists on the door.

"So how much did my brother give you?"Angel asked."A little more than four hundred thousand..."_._


End file.
